At present, with the popularity of mobile terminals, wireless routing devices are more widely used. However, a conventional wireless routing device is mainly managed by using a personal computer (PC). The PC may have poor mobility but the conventional wireless routing device needs to be moved frequently, and at times, in the outdoors, the wireless router may also be used by a mobile terminal. Therefore the conventional wireless routing device managed by using the PC may not meet demands of users. Therefore, it may be advantageous to develop a wireless routing device managed by using a mobile terminal.